Doce Vingança
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Talvez manhãs de domingo chuvosas não fossem tão tediosas assim. HaoxAnna - com cenas provocantemente engraçadas - oneshot. O rated T é só pela roupa xD


**_Doce Vingança._**

Tédio.

Não havia uma palavra que melhor descrevesse aquela tão tediosa e chuvosa manhã de domingo. Porque domingo era um dia entediante por si só. Um domingo chuvoso, era duas vezes pior. Pelo menos era assim que Hao Asakura, com seus 22 anos, pensava.

_Plac. Plac. Plac._

Esse barulho, diga-se de passagem irritante, podia ser escutado pausadamente enquanto ele insistia, do puf, em jogar aquela bola de tênis contra a parede branquíssima do apartamento, a qual haviam pintado há pouco tempo.

Claro, não há problemas em jogar uma bola de tênis contra a parede e ouvir o seu som irritante durante mais de uma hora, quando _se_ mora sozinho num apartamento grande como aquele. Prestaram bem atenção na palavra _se_?

"Se você não parar com essa bolinha irritante, eu farei ela sumir. E, acredite, você _não_ vai querer saber onde ela vai parar." A voz feminina soou firme. Qualquer um teria arrepios, apenas de ouvir aquele tom. Mas não ele.

"É mesmo?" Hao segurou a bolinha em uma das mãos e olhou de soslaio para Anna. "Então é bom você começar a agir, porque _eu_ não vou parar." Respondeu, jogando a bolinha contra a parede novamente. Claro, o que seria mais divertido de fazer do que irritar a própria noiva em pleno domingo?

_Plac. Plac. Plac._

"Eu não estou brincando, Hao." Anna olhou-o de canto, mas voltou a prestar atenção na tv, na qual ela passava os canais tediosamente.

"Pois eu estou. E me divertindo muito." Completou, sorrindo. Um sorriso de pura provocação que, deu graças aos céus, Anna não viu. Só que ela não precisava _ver_ para saber que ele estava dando aquele maldito sorriso.

"Se eu me levantar daqui..." Foi seu último aviso.

"Vai fazer o quê?" Ele retrucou, virando o tronco levemente naquela direção. Hao sempre pagava para ver. E, convenhamos, pagava _muito_ caro.

_Plac. Plac. Plac._

Aquela foi a gota d'água.

Anna ergueu-se do sofá onde estava e viu Hao erguer-se do puf, enquanto se encaminhava na sua direção. Não importava o quão seu olhar fosse assassino, ele continuava a vestir aquele maldito sorriso.

_Slapt!_

O som do tapa dela ecoou por todo o local. E a bolinha, bem, vocês realmente não vão querer saber o que ela fez com a bolinha.

"Para aprender a não me contrariar." Olhou de canto para um Hao jogado no chão, e caminhou na direção do quarto que dividiam.

"Uhn, uhn!" Ele tentou responder, mas era impossibilitado porque sua boca estava tapada por, bem, uma bola de tênis.

Espere. Ele tinha mãos, certo?

Hao usou uma delas para tirar a bolinha da boca e jogou-a embaixo do sofá, junto com os outros brinquedos que escondia ali, porque Anna simplesmente _odiava _a idéia de que um rapaz de 22 anos brincasse de lego e de bonecos de ação. E odiava ainda mais o fato de ele ser _seu noivo._

"Anna, espera aí!" O rapaz correu para alcança-la. Era nessa parte que começava a ficar divertido, porque ele já sabia como iria encontra-la.

"O que você quer?" Ela perguntou. Estava deitada na cama, lendo um livro. O mero detalhe, era que o livro estava de cabeça para baixo. Mas não prestemos atenção nisso, certo?

"Eu estou entediado, vamos fazer algo." Respondeu, aproximando-se dela. Claro que ele havia notado o fato de o livro estar ao contrário, mas isso são apenas detalhes.

"Não vê que estou ocupada lendo um bom livro? Aliás, você deveria fazer o mesmo, já que o vestibular está tão próximo." Olhou-o por alguns instantes, mas voltou-se para sua _interessantíssima _leitura.

"Nah," Hao foi engatinhando até ela, na cama, e abraçou-lhe pela cintura. "eu não preciso estudar, meus pais são ricos, esqueceu?" Sorriu. "Mas e você, querida? Desenvolveu uma nova maneira de ler livros?" Sussurrou baixo ao ouvido dela e só então Anna reparou o quão estava entediada. Não, ela não havia notado que o livro estava virado ao contrário.

_Tudo bem, vamos fazer algo._

Hao tinha certeza de que essas seriam as próximas palavras dela.

"Tudo bem, vamos fazer algo." Bingo. "O que é _tão_ engraçado, Hao?" Anna perguntou, ao notar que ele segurava a risada.

"Nada. Apenas estava reparando o quão previsível você pode ser as vezes." Levou uma das mãos à boca, numa tentativa – frustrada – de tentar conter o riso.

_Eu não sou previsível!_

Ela diria.

"Eu não sou previsível!" Ela respondeu, franzindo o cenho. Sempre que ela franzia o cenho, significava que estava perdendo.

"Não. Só está estampado na sua face, o quanto está cabulada." Ele sorriu ao ver Anna corar.

_Se sou tão previsível assim, diga o que vou falar em seguida, gênio._

Cada palavra dessas lhe divertia e Hao sequer se lembrava do tédio.

"Se sou tão previsível assim, diga o que vou falar em seguida, gênio." Anna bufou, revirando os olhos e isso era sinal de que estava começando a se irritar.

"Você é um idiota." Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele sorriu. Vitória.

"Eu não ia dizer isso!" Disseram em uníssono.

_Slapt!_

Um outro tapa. Já era o segundo em menos de duas horas, Hao estava batendo seu recorde.

"Eu vou tomar banho." Ela limitou-se a dizer e, antes que Hao pudesse pensar em segui-la até a suíte do quarto, a porta da mesma se fechou em sua cara, deixando uma marca avermelhada em seu nariz, que chegava a combinar com os cinco dedos de Anna, da mão esquerda, marcados em sua face.

"Idiota." Ela murmurou baixo, enquanto se despia para entrar no banho. Não se lembrava de ter um domingo tedioso assim há tempos e, da última vez, ele havia se encerrado na cama com Hao.

Ah, claro! Como é que ela demorou tanto tempo para perceber? Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando uma idéia se passou em sua mente e saiu do banho, apenas de toalha, indo até o quarto. Hao não estava lá e isso facilitaria sua vida.

Se ele não estava lá é porque havia um motivo muito forte. Ou não. Hao estava simplesmente esparramado no sofá, enquanto dirigia o olhar para a cozinha e contava as linhas dos azulejos. Sua diversão havia sido momentânea e aquele tédio estava começando a lhe irritar.

"Haooo..." Ouviria Anna lhe chamar. A voz estava mansa demais e, é como dizem por aí, quando a esmola é demais, o santo desconfia. Só que não havia esmola e Hao, definitivamente, não era nenhum santo.

"O que foi, Anna?" Ele perguntou, antes mesmo de chegar no quarto. Havia, antes, passado na cozinha para pegar um suco de laranja, mas parou encostado no batente da porta ao notar que ela vestia o roupão de banho.

"Você não disse que estava entediado?" Perguntou, provocante, enquanto se aproximava do rapaz e tomou-lhe o suco de caixinha das mãos, tomando os últimos goles restantes e deixando-o de lado.

"Sim, mas..." Não teve tempo de completar o raciocínio, pois viu Anna tirar o roupão vagarosamente. Ela estava agora de costas para ele.

"Ah, não está mais entediado? Que pena.." Ela sorriu internamente, ao notar a expressão dele pelo espelho, somente por ver a roupa que ela vestia.

Claro, qualquer homem ficaria boquiaberto ao ver o que ela vestia. Um corpete negro de couro com poucos detalhes à frente e um decote evidenciando o busto. As costas eram trançadas e havia uma saia muito pequena para acompanhar. Por debaixo, uma cinta-liga que era presa a esse corpete, botas de couro com salto alto e, nas mãos, um chicote negro.

"Não!" Ele exclamou, ao ver que ela se dirigia para o armário e segurou-a por uma das mãos. "Eu ainda estou muuuito entediado. Muuuuito." Ficou a olha-la de cima abaixo, como se estivesse hipnotizado.

"Mesmo?" Anna sorriu, passando o chicote pelo pescoço de Hao devagar e empurrou-o para deitar-se ali na cama, ficando sobre ele.

"Mesmo mesmo." Ele respondeu.

Ninguém poderia culpa-lo por cair em um truque tão baixo. Anna conhecia todos os seus pontos fracos e aquele, em especial, era o que mais gostava de usar para brincar com ele. Em todos os sentidos.

"Então..." Anna inclinou-se levemente sobre ele, para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido. "...morra de tédio, meu querido." Ela ergueu-se, abrindo um sorrisinho vitorioso para ele e virou-se para sair do quarto.

"Você não vai..." Ele murmurou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

"Já estou indo." Piscou-lhe.

"Ah, não." Sentiu-se segura pelo pulso e Hao foi empurrando-a, até prensar Anna contra uma parede. "Eu não vou deixar que faça isso comigo." Olhou-a fixamente. Se Anna tinha aquele olhar perigoso e penetrante, não era a única. Hao também era ótimo com técnicas de sedução. Anna só havia se esquecido deste pequeno detalhe.

"Acho que..." Anna começou a falar, sem deixar de olha-lo. "..já tive minha vingança por hoje." Completou, sorrindo para ele.

"Então...que tal matarmos o tédio?" Sorriu de volta.

"Eu adoraria." Ela respondeu.

E não é preciso dizer que Hao e Anna passaram a amar cada manhã chuvosa de domingo. Porque haviam descoberto que o tédio...podia não ser tão ruim afinal.

**Notas da Autora:**

Sim, isso era para ser um humor, então não estranhem o fato de a Anna estar usando uma fantasia extremamente sexy xD

E as onomatopéias eram só para acentuar esse humor, espero que tenha funcionado xD

Eu não costumo fazer fics nessa linha, mas queria que ela desse o troco à altura para o Hao. Essa fic é mais uma em resposta ao desafio 30 cookies e o tema da vez era _Tédio_.

Nossa, é a quarta fic que posto hoje o.o

Enfim xD

Agradecimentos à tia Cookie novamente pela ajuda.

See ya!


End file.
